


It's From A Movie

by tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)



Series: A World Entirely Our Own [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Very Mild Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Solider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve establish movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's From A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> There are possible, very mild spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Solider. I don't think it would impact your viewing of the movie, but if you want to remain 100% spoiler free I'd avoid it until you've seen it.

There was a tap on the the door, followed almost immediately by a louder knock.

Steve was halfway to opening it when a modulated voice said, "Hurry the hell up, Rogers."

Throwing open the door, Steve was confronted with Iron Man, who pushed him gently aside as he stepped inside. "Nice place."

The faceplate slid up and the the suit of armor seemed to shimmer and began to fold over itself until there was only a small box, as big as a briefcase, sitting on Steve's living room floor and Tony Stark standing above it, looking around with interest.

"Got any food?"

"Stark," Steve said, surprised and a little confused as to what exactly he was doing there. "Why are you…?"

"Pepper's in LA," Tony said, as though that explained everything. "Seriously, though, do you have food? Because I didn't eat before I left and flying always makes me kind of hungry." He walked into the kitchen and Steve followed, still feeling confused.

"Or horny, actually," Tony continued, "but I'm sure you can't help me with that." He winked at Steve, who refused to be embarrassed. "Kidding, Captain. I have an amazing girlfriend. I'd never cheat on her."

"I never thought you would," Steve said, honestly.

"You have no food," Tony said as though Steve hadn't spoken. He was glaring at the inside of Steve's fridge. "I thought you ate a lot."

"I can order a pizza," Steve told him, picking up the phone, "if you tell me what you're doing here."

"Oh right," Tony said with a grin. "Star Wars."

"What?"

"Star Wars," Tony repeated and pulled his StarkPhone out of his pocket, tapped it twice and then made a throwing motion towards the TV. "I was thinking about watching it tonight and then I thought, hey I bet Steve has never seen Star Wars, so here I am. Now we can watch it together. Pepperoni for me, thanks."

-

They ate two large pepperoni pizzas and watched Star Wars in absolute silence. 

When it was over, Tony got to his feet and said, "Next week, The Empire Strikes Back."

-

Tony did return the next week, and this time Steve had the pizza ready and waiting for him. Pepper was still in LA and Tony was busy, sure, but never too busy for Star Wars movies.

They didn't really talk, but Steve enjoyed the company and he was grateful to Tony for making the effort to include him. 

"Tell me there's another movie," Steve said, two minutes after the credits had ended and he was still staring slack-jawed at the screen.

"Return of the Jedi," Tony laughed. "Same time next week. Man you're so lucky. I had to wait two years for that shit."

-

And so it continued. Star Wars let into the The Godfather led into Back to the Future let into Lord of the Rings. 

"Are we only watching trilogies?" Steve asked when Tony arrived with Raiders of the Lost Ark.

"You're hilarious," Tony said, dropping down onto Steve's couch and grabbing a slice of pizza. "You're lucky I'm not making you watch your movies."

Steve cringed. "Don't even joke about it."

Three weeks later they watched The Breakfast Club, then War Games, then The Goonies.

And then Steve missed a week.

-

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded as soon as Steve opened the door. It wasn't their usual movie night, but Steve had been gone for ten days and it had been a crappy mission and just the sound of Tony's voice made him feel at home.

"I have a job, Tony," Steve said gently, as Tony paced the length of his apartment.

"You could have called," Tony shot back and Steve knew he wasn't angry, only worried, so he steered him carefully towards the couch and waved the pizza box under his nose. 

"I couldn't call. Sometimes that's going to happen."

"Well that's not good enough," Tony said, petulantly. "I'm going to talk to Fury."

"What are you going to say?" Steve asked, laughing. "Please don't send Steve away on missions, it's messing up movie night?"

Tony shrugged. "I could go on the missions."

Steve laughed harder and Tony hit him in the face with a cushion. 

-

"Is Pepper always in LA on Wednesdays?" Steve asked one night, halfway though E.T.

Tony didn't answer. Steve let it go.

-

Six months came and went and apart from the few times that Steve had been called away or Tony had been detained in New York, they'd maintained a standing Wednesday night date, for lack of a better word. Tony no longer disappeared as soon as the movie was over. He stayed and they talked; Tony added things to Steve's list, Steve asked for explanations and laughed when Tony rolled his eyes at him. It was nice, Steve thought. They were friends.

-

"I have a thing," Steve said, nudging Tony's thigh with his foot. Roman Holiday had finished an hour earlier and Tony had been talking like Gregory Peck ever since, until he'd started to drift off to sleep. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep on Steve's couch, but this time it was important he stayed awake.

"A thing?" he murmured, rolling his head towards Steve. "A mission?"

"Uh huh," Steve said, burrowing further down in the cushions. "Just in case I'm not around next week."

Tony yawned and shifted so he was on is side. "Anything I can help with?"

"Natasha's picking me up tomorrow morning," Steve said, shaking his head. "I got a call just before you got here."

"Say hi from me," Tony said. "Let me know when you're back in town and I'll come down. We can watch Die Hard."

Steve smiled a lazy half smile and nudged Tony's leg again. Tony nudged back. "It's a date."


End file.
